In a conventional art, an electrostatic levitation furnace where a pair of main electrodes is allocated in a flat and approximately cylindrical vacuum chamber on Z axis corresponding to an axis of the chamber, and also a pair of auxiliary electrodes is allocated on each of X axis and Y axis orthogonal to Z axis is well known.
The electrostatic levitation furnace charges a sample which is inputted between main electrodes by electrode contact, ultraviolet irradiation, or heating in advance, puts the sample in a levitation state by electrostatic field generated between main electrodes, and while maintaining the sample in a predetermined position by controlling a electric potential between main electrodes or between auxiliary electrodes, irradiates a laser beam on the sample to heat and melt the same. To cool and solidify the sample which is heated and melted in this way enables to generate crystals in a state excluded from external interference (i.e. in a state avoided the use of a container).
The conventional electrostatic levitation furnace mentioned above has the function of melting a sample maintained in a levitation state, but does not have the one of melting two or more species of samples while levitating because of incapable of putting a plurality of samples in a levitation state using one electrostatic field.
As an electrostatic levitation furnace except for the one mentioned above, an electromagnetic levitation furnace which levitates a sample electromagnetically is well known. For example, when two species of samples are fused together using the aforesaid electromagnetic levitation furnace, two species of samples are heated with superimposed, the sample melted in first due to difference of electrical resistances is adhered the one which is not melted yet, and then both of the samples are levitated as a unit and are melted as a whole to fuse together. On the grounds of above, there is a problem that such fusion does not regard as a fusion in a state excluded from external interference (i.e. in a state avoided the use of a container), and there is also a further problem that each of temperatures of two species of samples is not adjusted independently.
It comes near to stating the obvious that even if using an electromagnetic levitation furnace, it is extremely difficult to make nonconductors fuse due to nonconductor is levitated only in being melted. This is a subject to solve these problems.